Semper fidelis
by choup37
Summary: 310. Une version revisitée de la fin, alors que Beckman renvoie Casey.


_Bonjour tout le monde! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Chuck, je regarde pourtant la série depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de les poser. Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu pour la première fois le 3x10, donc .. oui donc depuis deux ans. Il était temps de la mettre sur papier. Ceci est donc une petite vengeance de ma part, je n'ai jamais supporté la fin de cet épisode, mon pauvre John :( ... _

* * *

_**Semper fidelis**_

_« Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, et je vais donc vous donner une seconde, seconde chance, ce qui est deux de plus que ce qu'obtienne la plupart des gens.»_

Un soulagement intense envahit Chuck en entendant ces paroles. Il avait craint que Beckman se montre bien plus dure, à la vérité, il avait même eu peur pour la vie de son ami. La trahison n'était pas quelque chose avec quoi la CIA rigolait. Et à en juger par l'expression de Casey, le plus jeune devinait sans peine que lui aussi s'était attendu à pire.

_"Merci, général._

_"Seconde chance, en tant que civil_."

Un silence de mort tomba brusquement dans la salle. Les beaux yeux bleus du colonel s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, alors qu'une lueur de douleur indicible les traversait. Civil. En tant que civil. L'officier était radié de l'armée et de la NSA. Chuck eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui administrer un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était juste pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après tout ce que John avait enduré. La joie laissa la place à l'incompréhension, et il ne put s'empêcher de protester:

_"Mais... mais général, Casey a donné toute sa vie à ce pays. Vous ne pouvez juste pas le forcer à tout reprendre à zéro._

_"Il l'a déjà fait une fois. Il devrait pouvoir le refaire."_

La réponse froide de la femme provoqua un frisson chez le brun, tandis qu'un mélange de dégoût profond et de colère le saisissait. Alors c'était ainsi qu'on remerciait les gens comme eux? Peu importait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, lorsqu'un problème grave survenait, ils étaient lâchés? Génial. Très instructif. Au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Le frère d'Ellie serra les poings, tentant de contenir sa fureur. Ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. C'était un cauchemar, le pire des mauvais rêves qu'il avait jamais fait, et il allait se réveiller. Il resta figé lorsque son protecteur se leva lentement sous ses yeux, incapable du moindre geste tant il était sous le choc. Non. Non non non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était juste _pas possible_.

"_Non._.."

Le mot s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

_"Monsieur Bartowski?»_

Beckman avait haussé un sourcil, d'une façon qui en temps normal faisait taire l'apprenti espion. Mais pas cette fois. Chuck était trop bouleversé pour réussir à se contenir, et c'est d'un geste brusque qu'il se leva, faisant voler sa chaise derrière lui sous les regards ahuris du reste du groupe.

_"Non! Vous ne pouvez juste pas le virer comme un chien! Casey a tout abandonné il y a vingt ans pour devenir espion, il a perdu sa fiancée, une fille, il s'est fait torturer, a manqué de se faire tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, et pourtant il nous est toujours resté fidèle! Beaucoup auraient craqué, lui a su tenir bon, et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez?!"_

Les pupilles de l'Intersecret brillaient d'une rage non dissimulée alors que tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, lui conférant une aura menaçante à laquelle les trois autres n'étaient pas habitués. Le porteur de tous les secrets du gouvernement ne se mettait quasiment jamais en colère, mais les rares fois où il l'avait fait, les murs de la base en avaient tremblé. John avait serré les poings, les yeux baissés, dissimulant l'émotion qui l'avait saisi devant les paroles du plus jeune. Hé bien, si on lui avait dit un jour que Bartowski prendrait ainsi sa défense, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il était loin, le temps où celui-ci s'agrippait à lui lors de leurs premières missions; Chuck avait muri, s'affirmant et devenant peu à peu un homme dont son mentor était fier, mais qui risquait de tout perdre s'il ne la bouclait pas immédiatement. Comme à son habitude, le benjamin déclarait tout haut le fond de sa pensée, inconscient du danger encouru. Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de le voir être renvoyé par sa faute.

_"Chuck... Tais-toi",_ ordonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il semblait que ce dernier était vraiment hors de lui puisqu'il pivota vivement vers son camarade pour lui répondre, sa voix claquant dans le silence de la salle:

"_Je te demande pas ton avis Casey."_

Ignorant la stupéfaction de l'intéressé -est-ce que le gamin venait juste de lui dire de la fermer?-, l'ancien meilleur ami de Bryce se tourna de nouveau vers la brune au chignon sévère et lâcha sèchement:

_"Si John avait trahi par avidité, si cela avait été une question d'argent, ou de pouvoir, j'aurai parfaitement compris qu'il finisse en taule. Ça aurait été le minimum. Mais il a agi pour sauver la femme qu'il aime, et ça, ça ce n'est pas condamnable. Je crois me souvenir que notre travail est de protéger les citoyens de ce pays de tous les dangers possibles. Cela commence par nos familles."_

Son ton froid résonna de longues secondes avant que le sujet de sa colère ne sorte enfin de son mutisme pour le saisir par les épaules, grondant entre ses dents:

_"Arrête. Ne va pas tout foutre en l'air pour moi. Je le mérite pas."_

Son interlocuteur, qui s'était d'abord figé en sentant ses mains l'agripper -il me fait quoi là?-, se redressa alors lentement, ancrant ses prunelles marron dans les rubis bleus du plus âgé:

_"C'est là où tu te trompes._

_"Chuck tu es à deux doigts de devenir un espion! Ne va pas tout perdre par ma faute!"_

Les yeux de celui-ci se remirent à briller d'énervement:

_"Si être espion signifie abandonner ses amis, leur tourner le dos quand ils ont besoin de nous, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le devenir! Je n'ai pas enduré tout cela pour te perdre! C'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, alors il est hors de question que je t'abandonne maintenant! ET ce n'est pas discutable!"_, ajouta-t-il durement en voyant que Casey allait protester. Sa main vint se poser lentement sur son bras à son tour, et il murmura plus doucement, ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens:_ "Semper fidelis."_

Le soldat eut un frisson en entendant la devise des marines. Avait-elle marqué le garçon si profondément? Visiblement oui, puisque ce dernier était prêt à tout perdre pour lui sans rien lui demander. La gorge nouée, l'ex-colonel ne sut que répondre, comprenant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis l'informaticien. Son avocat du jour quitta son bras, tout en restant fermement à ses cotés, avant d'enchérir pour la général demeurée silencieuse depuis le début de sa explosion :

_"Le choix est simple. Vous avez besoin de l'Intersecret, et moi j'ai besoin de mes deux amis. Si vous virez John, vous me perdez avec."_

Sa déclaration provoqua un électrochoc autour de lui: l'expression de la militaire se figea tandis que les deux espions se tournaient vers lui, ébahis. Ok, Chuck était furieux, mais de là à menacer de démissionner? Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à cela. Une seconde voix s'éleva alors:

_"Idem. John est mon partenaire et mon ami. Il part, je le suis."_

Le ton de Sarah était calme, et son visage était tout ce qu'il y a de plus serein, pourtant elle n'en menait pas large. Le discours de son ancien petit ami avait fait son chemin en elle alors qu'il parlait, et ce qui au départ n'était qu'une pensée vague était devenue de plus en plus évident pour la blonde au fur et à mesure qu'il défendait l'officier. Officier qui avait fermé les yeux en l'entendant prononcer les mots fatidiques. Est-ce que toute sa team avait décidé de le rejoindre dans son exil ou quoi?

_"Est-ce une révolte?_, interrogea froidement Beckman.

_"Un rappel,_ répondit sur le même accent l'instigateur de celle-ci.

_"Vous êtes conscient que je pourrais vous mettre en prison pour cela?_

_"Alors j'en sortirai. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y finis sur votre ordre après tout."_

Ouch, celle-là elle était rude. Où est-ce que Chuck avait appris un tel cynisme déjà? Ah oui, trois ans avec Casey. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'intéressé aurait souri devant la réplique cinglante, mais là il avait d'autres soucis.

_"Agent Walker?_

_"Si je ne suis pas fidèle à mes partenaires, quelle espionne serais-je?"_

La phrase provoqua un léger plissement des lèvres du côté du vendeur dont les traits dissimulaient difficilement un amusement évident.

_"J'imagine que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis?"_

Chuck se contenta de se rapprocher davantage de son mentor, alors que Sarah gardait un visage impénétrable. L'autre femme les observa longuement les uns après les autres, avant de revenir finalement sur l'accusé dont le coeur battait à tout rompre.

_"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une telle équipe Colonel. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui risqueraient leur carrière pour un partenaire parmi nous."_

Est-ce qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son grade? Le souffle court, John la fixa silencieusement, pour l'entendre finalement formuler les mots libérateurs:

_"Parce que je n'ai manifestement pas le choix sous peine de perdre deux autres agents, j'accepte de vous réintégrer. Que je n'entende plus parler de vous ou vous finissez tous en cellule sécurisée."_

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, les grimpant rapidement avant de disparaitre. Il fallut quelques minutes au groupe pour réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Les yeux du gracié étaient tournés vers le sol, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Officier, il était de nouveau officier. En moins de dix minutes, sa situation désespérée s'était retournée en sa faveur. Et tout cela grâce à Chuck. Casey releva le visage, à la recherche de son sauveur qui souriait largement, ses pupilles châtain pétillant d'un bonheur évident. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et la gorge du plus âgé se serra de nouveau. Il aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire sa reconnaissance, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Les pupilles légèrement humides, il resta donc silencieux, incapable du moindre mot. Son frère d'armes sembla deviner ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, car il s'avança vers lui, levant lentement la main pour venir cette fois la poser sur son épaule et presser légèrement cette dernière. Un moyen simple mais efficace avec les yeux de communiquer ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. L'autre homme vint serrer à son tour les doigts de son camarade, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un faible mais réel sourire.

_"Semper fidelis, ce ne sont pas que des mots John. On les applique ou on n'en est pas digne."_

C'était des paroles dignes du meilleur des marines. Une question brulait le palais de celui présent dans la salle. Là encore, Chuck la vit venir, et haussa les sourcils, lui faisant signe de la poser. L'ancien fiancé de Kathleen se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant comment la formuler:

_"T'aurais vraiment démissionné?"_

La réponse jaillit aussitôt, claire et assurée.

_"Oui_."

Et c'était tout. Pas besoin de s'épancher davantage. La réplique en elle-même contenait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. L'expression sérieuse du brun se détendit en un nouveau sourire:

_"J'ai une bouteille de rhum chez moi qui n'attend que des connaisseurs pour la déguster. Ça vous dit?"_

Les iris océan du colonel se mirent à pétiller d'envie.

_"Si tu me prends par les sentiments..."_

Ils auraient bien le temps pour les rapports et autres paperasses plus tard. Ce soir, la team Bartowski se retrouvait autour d'un bon verre, à profiter simplement de la présence des autres. Parce que leur équipe était tout ce qui comptait dans ce monde pourri qu'était l'espionnage; et tant qu'ils resteraient unis, tous les terroristes du monde pouvaient s'allier contre eux, rien les ferait plier. Semper fidelis, avait un jour expliqué Casey. Semper fidelis, venait de prouver Chuck.

**FIN**


End file.
